


Спаситель

by Elnarmo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo/pseuds/Elnarmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Рамси вонзает нож слишком глубоко и понимает, что зверушка не бессмертна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спаситель

**Author's Note:**

> Переведен на фест "Война Пяти Королей" за команду Бейлона Грейджоя :)

Нож маленький, но остро заточенный – в соответствии с фамильным девизом. Рамси орудует им умело и наслаждается каждым нарисованным штрихом. Он любит разукрашивать светлую кожу Грейджоя алыми узорами. Рамси проворачивает нож - Теон сдавленно кашляет и тихонько стонет. Глаза Рамси мечутся по обнаженному телу, покрытому свежими порезами. Из них сочится кровь, напоминая о рубиновых каплях на розовых плащах Болтонов. Нет ничего красивее.

Он втыкает клинок глубже, рассекая плоть.

Почему он такой тихий? Рамси становится не по себе. Быть может, он протолкнул нож слишком далеко? Может, перебрал с порезами? Если подумать, пожалуй, крови чересчур много. Чересчур много крови? Да разве так бывает? 

Когда же Грейджой перестал орать? Вот бы вспомнить… Проклятье, да почему он такой тихий? Не шевелится, не кричит… неужели привык и становится крепче? Нет! Проклятый кракен просто упрямится! Нужно его наказать! 

Рамси вспыхивает от ярости и втыкает нож глубже, проворачивает его еще раз.

Но Грейджой по-прежнему не издает ни звука. 

\- Да он же умирает, - встревает Шкуродер. Стоит себе, привалившись к стеночке - руки скрещены на груди, а на губах играет довольная ухмылка.

Внутри взвивается страх, темный и жгучий. НЕТ! Невозможно! Но Рамси быстро понимает: Шкуродер прав. Рамси и раньше убивал - мужчин, женщин, даже сопливых детей - он много раз видел, как жизнь медленно ускользает из тела. Он должен был понять и сейчас...

Он быстро вскакивает и хватает Шкуродера за рубаху, дергает со всей дури и кричит, требуя немедленно привести мейстера. Иначе – и Шкуродер знает, что Рамси не шутит – клинок в кишках почувствует уже он.

В камеру вталкивают перепуганного мейстера. Рамси не помнит его имени, но предупреждает: если Грейджой сдохнет – сдохнет и мейстер. Видимо, в голосе достаточно ярости и угрозы, чтобы тот прикусил язык и начал работать. 

Обработав раны, мейстер обещает, что игрушка выживет.

\- Ему нужны пища и покой… и… - он боязливо косится на нож, висящий у Рамси на бедре. – И никаких ран... временно, милорд. 

Рамси коротко кивает и отсылает мейстера прочь. И спустя какое-то время Теон наконец шевелится: открывает глаза, шепчет что-то. Не голос – едва уловимый шелест. 

\- Не слышу, - Рамси торопливо наклоняется, почти прижимаясь к его лицу, вслушиваясь. – Что такое, зверушка?

\- Почему ты… просто не дашь мне умереть?

\- Я же тебя спас, - бормочет Рамси в ответ и недоуменно хмурится. – Совсем как раньше. Ты теперь мой. И я всегда буду тебя спасать.

Он нежно поглаживает Теона по щеке – тот, вздрогнув, закрывает глаза.

Рамси в замешательстве. Он мечется взглядом по лицу Теона, изучая, пытаясь понять, что не так.

\- Я же тебя спас, - тихо повторяет Рамси.


End file.
